


Normal

by CeBj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life, F/M, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeBj/pseuds/CeBj
Summary: Alex has always dreamed about a normal life. When her parents are killed she decides to leave hunting behind and try to build a normal life. She then meets a green eyed stranger and things seem normal.





	1. Living the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you like it. I try to update as frequently as possible. Also, English isn't my first language so i'd appreciate if you told me if i've made mistakes so i can fix them :)

She'd decided to quit. She had always dreamt of a life different than that of a hunter. Alex had been brought up in the life since her father had been a hunter. He had trained both her and her mother. For a while they were quite the trio, until something went wrong and a werewolf killed her mother and wounded her father. Alex hadn't been there when they were attacked, so of course she blamed no one but herself. It was when she was sitting beside her comatose father's hospital bed, listening to the wheezing sound of the respirator, that she made the decision. She would give a normal life a shot. If the hunter life caught up with her, then so be it. At least she would have tried.

Two months later the doctors had told her that her father had been diagnosed as brain dead and that they needed her consent in order to turn of the respirator, the only thing keeping her father alive. It didn't take long for her to consent. She knew he was dead, and she knew he wouldn't have wanted her to hang on to false hope. Leaving the hospital, she could still hear the monotone beep the monitor had made when her father's heart had stopped. She jumped in what now was her car and just drove. She drove all night only getting a couple of hours of sleep in her car, parked in the parking lot in front of a small diner, waiting for it to open.

Alex walked into the diner, resembling a zombie. There was only one other customer in the diner. She passed the occupied table, her only goal being a cup of coffee.

"Nice car." Said the customer. She stopped in the middle of a stride and looked at the man. He seemed quite tall, even though he was sitting. He was wearing a leather jacket and had sandy blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"Thank you, it's my fathers." The red and black 1970 Dodge Challenger had been my father's pride and joy. "I mean it was my fathers." She corrected herself, lowering her eyes. The man seemed to notice her body language.

"Did he pass recently?" he asked in a soft voice in a way that didn't feel invasive. She looked at her watch.

"About nine hours ago." There was no need to lie. For a split second he showed he was shocked by the brutally honest answer. But then his face returned too normal and he offered the seat in front of him.

"Then I think we both need some company." He said, and She realized that she'd really like someone to talk to. Instead of beating herself up about the whole werewolf thing. She sat down and he called the waitress over and ordered a coffee for her and she added some eggs and bacon to the order.

"I'm Dean." He said reaching over the table to shake her hand.

"My name's Alexa, but I prefer Alex." She said and shook Deans hand. He had a firm handshake, something she knew her dad favored in a man.

"If you don't mind me asking. How did you father pass?" Dean asked, making sure not to be to straight forward.

"A car accident." She replied. "Two months ago. My mom died in the crash, but my father ended up in a coma. They declared him braindead last night." She explained. It was easier than she'd expected to talk about it. And it felt really good to actually tell someone. Her parents had been my only family. Of course she couldn't tell him that it was a werewolf that killed them, so she went for the explanation that rarely spawned further questions.

"So now you're just driving to get your mind of it?" Dean asked in a way that made her think he knew the feeling.

"Exactly, driving calms me down." She answered and Dean nodded in agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean. I lost my brother a couple weeks ago and I don't think I've really realized that he's not coming back until now." Dean said, lowering his eyes.

They kept talking for hours. About everything that came to mind. It started out with memories of the ones they'd lost and the feeling of being the one left alive. Then it went on to cars, movies, music and so on. Alex really enjoyed Deans company, and he seemed to enjoy hers.

On the anniversary of her father's death Alex woke up with a heavy heart. She sighed and turned in her bed. What she saw when she turned made her heart a lot lighter. Dean was there, leaning on his elbow, he had obviously been watching her sleep. She met his emerald eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, lovely." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning." She answered in a rough morning voice, which made Dean laugh. She coughed a couple times and tried again.

"Good morning, Jerk." She laughed, sounding like herself again. She kissed him and then left the bed and headed for the bathroom. She stood, watching herself in the mirror, and thought about the last year and how her life had changed completely. Dean and Alex had traveled around the country for a while since none of them had a real home since they both lost your families. Eventually they found a small town in the middle of nowhere where they moved in to a small house with a big garage. The garage was the important part since none of them would get rid of their car. Dean had a beautiful black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, and Alex had her dad's Dodge Challenger. The town was perfect, very low key, and very of the radar of potential demons or monsters that could be after her. Dean seemed to like it as well. Alex got a job as a teacher at a kindergarten school and Dean started working at a small auto shop. She had really found that normal life she wanted, and she loved it.

"Breakfast's ready" yelled Dean from the kitchen, snapping Alex back to the present. She walked into the kitchen and smiled. Deans cooking had improved during the months they had lived here. At first his repertoire had consisted of a few basic things, but now he had prepared a full English breakfast and he even made dinner sometimes.

After breakfast they kissed goodbye and took their cars to work. Alex had almost arrived at the kindergarten when she saw something in the woods moving. She tried to tell herself that she was just paranoid, that it was nothing. But she couldn't ignore the bad feeling that was bubbling inside of her.


	2. Paranoia

Dean greeted her as usual when she got home that afternoon with a kiss, but she was so far away in her own thoughts that she didn't really kiss him back like she used to. Dean noticed and a wrinkle appeared on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"What? Ehm, yes. Everything's good, I've just got a lot on my mind." Alex answered, still a bit absent.

"Oh, okay." Dean answered, not quite convinced. "You know I'm here if you need to talk." He promised. She nodded. In any other situation that would have been comforting to hear, but this was something she couldn't tell him about. She would never bring him into the reality of what was really out there. If something found her and she were putting Dean in danger she would have to leave, no matter how much it would hurt both her and him.

A few days went by and Alex couldn't shake her bad feeling. She was trying to do some research discreetly so that Dean wouldn't notice. She was looking for demonic omens, power outings and things like that. When that didn't give her results she started looking into weird deaths in surrounding towns, but nothing stood out. She calmed down a bit when she couldn't find the usual signs, but the feeling was still there.

Her paranoia grew and she checked and double checked the devils trap she had drawn in the ceiling by every door. She had painted them in almost the same color as the ceiling so that Dean wouldn't notice them. She had wanted to salt the windows, but still haven't figured out a way to do it without Dean noticing. But she had lined the window sill with pure iron, and that was better than nothing.

Alex tried to tell herself that she was over reacting. That it was the fact that she had been living a normal life for so long that she almost expected something supernatural to come and ruin it all. And just as she started to feel certain there was nothing going on, the first body was found.

When Dean told her she tried to act shocked in the way the countless people she had interrogated in her past had been.

"Oh my god, Charlotte? I saw her just yesterday, and her son is in my kindergarten class. What happened to her?" She said, maybe overplaying it a bit. But she'd rather be on the safe side.

"They say it was an animal attack." Dean said in a way that made it seem that all this didn't freak him out at all.

"An animal? What kind of animal could do that?" she asked him, still acting.

"The police say it's a bear. They're asking everyone to be careful, so promise me that you drive straight home from work until this is over." He said as if he was going to do something about it.

"You too." She said and kissed him.

Alex didn't do what Dean had told her to do. They sent all the kids home early because of the death being someone they all knew in a way, so Alex went over to the police station to see if she could get some more information. This would be harder than usual since she couldn't pretend to be a FBI-agent here. When she entered the station she saw Harry, the officer she knew the best. He had helped her and Dean when the guy who were selling them their house had lied about mold and rats. Harry had made sure that he had to pay to get it fix, as well as pay Dean and hers stay at the local motel. Harry smiled when he saw her, but his face turned serious when she told him why she was there.

"There's not much I can tell you." Harry told her.

"Can you at least tell me if there was anything that can be considered as strange about the attack. Anything that could make you think that it wasn't a bear?" She asked, trying to make it seem like a normal question. She realized that had failed when she saw the wrinkles in Harry's forehead.

"I'm not even going to ask why you want to know that. But as a matter of fact there was. Charlottes heart was missing." Harry said. "But next time, don't you think that it's enough if only one of you come asking the questions?"

"What do you mean 'one of us'?" Alex asked.

"Well, Dean was here this morning asking similar questions, I told him just what I just told you."


	3. Confrontation

When Dean left the police station he was sure it was a werewolf. The signs were so easy to spot. It was basically the first thing that was taught in the “Hunter 101”. It wasn’t the werewolf that was the real problem, it was hunting in a town where he was known. The usual routine of posing as a FBI-agent wouldn’t work. And then there was Alex, he would have to keep her in the dark. He decided to take the next day off from work in order to investigate.

Dean went on with the morning routine as usual. He made breakfast for both of them and then he kissed Alex goodbye and drove off in his Impala, but instead of going to work he went to the local library. He felt weird hunting again, and doing the research made him think of Sam. After Sam had bit it Dean had tried everything. He had tried to make deals, he had prayed, he had even tried talking to a reaper, but no one either could or would bring his brother back. His last attempt had been just the night before he met Alex. That morning in the diner he had been a total wreck, he had given up all hope. His plan was to continue hunting, with the hopes that he at some point would screw up and join Sam in the afterlife. But then she had walked in to the diner and Dean saw something in her that he related to. Not only her loss, but there seemed to be something more than that. He still hadn’t figured out what it was.

After about two hours in the town records he had found two people who could be potential suspects. They had both moved to town very recently and they both lived on the same street as Charlotte. Dean’s guess was that Charlotte had figured something out, maybe seen them eating a heart or something other werewolfy.

On the way home from the library, Dean heard sirens close by. He followed the sound and found the police cars at a fresh crime scene. Another dead body. Dean parked the car and walked over to Harry.

“Who is it?” He asked. Harry looked at him and sighed. He knew that he already had told Dean too much.

“Michael Nubbler. And before you ask, yes. The heart is missing, it’s the same MO. Now get out of here before someone finds out I’ve told you.” Harry told him and looked nervously over his shoulder. Dean thanked him and started walking back to his car when he saw Alex’s car driving past the crime scene. He didn’t know if she’d seen him, but he figured he would find that out when he got home.

In the car on the way home he thought about the victim, Michael Nubbler. It wasn’t any of his suspects. Apparently this wouldn’t be as easy as he had hoped. His next step would probably have to be talking to the families of the victims. Damn, he wished he didn’t know these people. Everything would be so much easier if he could go in as FBI.

Alex was waiting for him when he got home. So, she had seen him at the crime scene. Hopefully she wouldn’t make a big deal out of it and just ask who the victim was.

“Hi honey.” Dean said and kissed her on the cheek. “Did you hear about the new attack?” He asked. He figured it was better to just tell her in order to keep her from making assumptions.

“Yeah, and I saw you at the crime scene. What were you doing there?” She asked.

“I heard the sirens and figured it was another victim, so I went to find out and Harry told me that it was Michael Nubbler. Isn’t he the guy who owns the pawn shop in town?” He confessed. It wasn’t a lie; it just wasn’t the whole truth.

“Yes, and his daughter is in my class, just like Charlottes son.” She told him. He could hear that she was dreading the following day when they would have to talk to the kids about the events. For the hunt, this was good news, Dean had found a connection between the victims.

“There is something else I would like to talk to you about.” Alex said and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Dean followed her nervously. He had no idea what this conversation would be about. But it seemed serious. When they both sat down on the couch, Alex took a deep breath and began.

“I really hoped I wouldn’t have to tell you this, but now I feel like I have no choice. I know that you talked to Harry about Charlotte and that he told you that her heart was missing.” Dean didn’t believe what he heard, how did she know that, and how was he supposed to explain it to her?

“I…” He started but Alex stopped him.

“Don’t interrupt me. I know this is going to be hard to believe, but it wasn’t a bear that killed Charlotte and Michael. It was a werewolf.” She looked him in the eyes to underline that she was serious, that this wasn’t a joke. Dean didn’t know how he would react, so he told her as it was.

“I know.”


	4. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm personally not that happy with this part. I struggled a lot to get through it, but it was needed in order to continue. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

“What?” Alex was so caught off guard that she didn’t even know how to respond. She was staring right into Dean’s emerald eyes with her mouth wide open. Dean seemed just as shocked as she felt. For a while neither of them knew what to say.

“Are you...” Alex broke the silence. “Are you a hunter?” she asked.

“Yes.” Dean answered and then he slowly added. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Alex said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Alex started giggling. Her giggle grew and soon she was laughing so she hardly could breath. Dean looked at her with confusion.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“All of this!” Alex answered, wiping tears from her eyes. “You have no idea how I’ve tried to hide hunting from you. I’ve been terrified that something would find me and hurt you. And all this time you’ve been a hunter as well, it’s just so weird. I’m almost expecting to wake up at any minute now.” She started to laugh again and Dean joined in. The situation was too weird to really grasp.

The two hunters sat the rest of the evening catching up. Their conversations led to both tears and laughter. Alex told Dean about the last hunt when her parents died and he told her about how his brother had sacrificed himself to save the world. After hearing about what Dean and his brother had done, her life of hunting seemed like child’s play. Apparently angels were real, and they had both started and stopped the apocalypse. It was a lot to take in.

When they had caught up on each other’s hunting lives Alex remembered the devil’s trap she had hidden in the ceiling so Dean wouldn’t notice. She told him about it and he just laughed, then he got up and asked her to follow him. She followed him to the front door and he lifted the doormat, underneath he had drawn a devil’s trap just like the one in the ceiling above. They both laughed.

Half an hour later they were sitting opposite of each other at the kitchen table, Dean with a laptop and Alex with a pile of old books. Alex peaked at Dean across the table and smiled, this was not what she had expected would happen when the truth came out. They were now trying to figure out who the werewolf was and the best way to do that was to find a connection between the victims.

A couple of hours went by and eventually Dean slammed the laptop shut.

“These people have nothing in common! This werewolf is killing at random! We’re never gonna figure out who it is!” He exclaimed. He leaned back on his chair and rubbed his face with both hands. Alex had had the same thought several times during the last hours.

“It’s just like the werewolf who killed my parents, the victims had nothing in common and we found him by a coincidence. We weren’t prepared and walked into a trap, and that’s why they died.” You half intended to Dean and half just thinking out loud.

“That’s it! Now I know what the connection is!” Dean suddenly exclaimed.

“Care to share with the class?” You asked.

“You are the connection! Both the victim’s kids are in your class, right?” Dean said. Alex just looked at him, he was right.

“So you think it’s after me?” Alex said with concern in her voice. Dean walked around the table and held her head between his hands.

“I almost hope it is, so that I can gank the son of a bitch for ever wanting to hurt you!” He said and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and kissed him. It was late so they went to bed, tomorrow they were going to figure out a way to get the werewolf to reveal itself. Alex was, for the first time since long before her parents died, excited to be hunting.


	5. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been taking forever to write this part! I've started Uni, so it's been a lot. But I won't give you a bunch of excuses ;) I'll just try to give you the next part a Little quicker!

Knowing that the werewolf was after Alex didn't really help in finding out who the werewolf was. And they couldn't set a trap until they were one step ahead of the enemy to make sure they wouldn't be walking into a trap. The research was going slow and Alex saw how it made Dean uneasy that they weren't coming anywhere. She knew he was worrying that the werewolf would find her before they found it, she was too.

It took some convincing, but eventually Alex managed to get Dean to let her go to the store to do some grocery shopping. She figured it was the promise of pie that was the deciding factor. Dean was leaving as well, to go to the library again, and offered to drive her to the store. She declined. It wasn't far and she figured she needed the walk to clear her head. About halfway to the store she saw a man talking to Harry. She wouldn't have thought anything of it if it weren't for the look of the stranger, and the fact that he was a stranger. He was wearing a black suit complete with the tie and all. She guessed he was about the same age as herself, even though his extreme height threw off her guesses. She figured he was FBI, or at least that was probably what he told Harry. There was something about the stranger that made her doubt that badge of his was real.

When Harry left she walked up to the stranger. She felt like a child having to look up at him, so she kept an extra steps distance in order to keep the difference seem a little less ridiculous.

"Are you here about the animal attacks?" She asked and he nodded.

"Exactly, do you know something you would like to share with the authorities?" He asked flashing his badge. He but it away too fast for her to determine if it was fake or not.

"I do, but it's going to sound crazy." Alex said.

"Trust me, I've heard crazier." He answered. Oh, come on. Alex thought. He had to be a hunter, it was too cliché for him not to be.

"It's a werewolf, and me and my boyfriend think it's after me. We just can't figure out exactly who it is." She was so sure he was a hunter that she didn't even hesitate telling him, and if he wasn't a hunter he would probably pretend to believe me, pat me on the shoulder and promise to look into it.

Her suspicions had been right and twenty minutes later she served the hunter named Sam a cup of coffee in her living room. Alex told him about what they'd found so far and about their suspicion about the connection to herself. That included telling this man she's just met about the death of her family, but there was a calm about Sam that made her feel comfortable telling him. Time went by without either of them really noticing and soon Alex heard the sound of a car pulling up on the driveway.

"He's home." She said smiling. She got up and told Sam to stay there so she could tell her boyfriend they had company. Dean entered and shouted hello.

"Hi, baby!" Alex said heading out to meet him at the door. "I've recruited some extra help for the case. We haven't made any more progress, so I figured that a pair of fresh eyes was a good idea."

Dean seemed sceptic, but seemed to accept Alex's reasoning. They headed to the living room, Alex leading the way. As she entered Sam rose from the couch to greet Dean, but when Dean entered Sam's eyes widened and he froze. Alex looked at Dean who seemed to have a similar reaction. Alex took a step back to let whatever was taking place in front of her play out.


End file.
